<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What now? by Paddy_2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29476938">What now?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paddy_2020/pseuds/Paddy_2020'>Paddy_2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dr Buckley will see you now [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dr Evan Buckley, M/M, Neurosurgeon Evan Buckley, Smart Evan "Buck" Buckley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:15:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29476938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paddy_2020/pseuds/Paddy_2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of his injury, Buck begins to consider whether he’s cut out for firefighting after all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dr Buckley will see you now [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What now?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, it’s not the end of the world that you’re not a firefighter anymore Buck - you’ll make a comeback. I believe in you” Eddie said, trying to be cheerful for the sake of his boyfriend</p><p>“Actually Eds, that’s something I wanted to talk to you about - I don’t think I’m going to come back to the LAFD”</p><p>”But, what else will you do then?” Eddie asked, concerned at that thought of his boyfriend losing the job he loved</p><p>”I’ve had a job offer and it’s going to be pretty hard to turn down - UCLA teaching hospital needs a new director of internships and attending Neurosurgeon. The medical director of the hospital approached me and said he wanted me and that they would be willing to provide a pretty good employment package if I was interested...”</p><p>”But Buck, you’re not a doctor...”</p><p>”Yeah, about that. I kinda am?”</p><p>”WHAT!”</p><p>”I was an attending neurosurgeon before joining the LAFD - there was a patient and he died and I blamed myself. I tried to battle through it, but I couldn’t so I handed in my notice and reinvented myself as Buck the dumb, impulsive kid who doesn’t know how to think five minutes into the future, never mind invent treatment plans spanning the entire lives of some of my patients”</p><p>”So that’s why you were always so good with Chris’s CP.” Eddie replied, the realisation dawning on him</p><p>“Well, yeah - I guess I did have some experience but that’s not what I specialised in. I specialised in major traumatic injuries like what happened to Chim.”</p><p>”So are you thinking of taking the offer then?”</p><p>”Well, obviously it would require some retraining because it’s been a few years since I last held a scalpel, but yeah. I wouldn’t be back in theatre initially until I was cleared with my leg, but I would have a clinic and be working the administrative side of things which would let me stage myself back in. As for salary and benefits, Neurosurgeons are <em>very </em>well paid, I’d have good hours annnd I’d get my pick of doctors if Chris ever needs another surgery - if that’s not too presumptuous”</p><p>”No it’s not. Buck, I’m flattered that you thought to bring us up when negotiating this. That’s really kind of you, but it is a shock... I suppose I just need to clarify, is this what you want?”</p><p>”What I want is to be able to run into fires with you by my side, but I don’t think that’s going to happen anymore. So I guess this is a very close second best”</p><p>”Well, think it over Buck. But if this is what you want, then I’m all for it... <em>Dr Buckley” </em>He drawled, before planting a light kiss to Buck’s lips.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>2 weeks previously:</b>
</p><p>“Hi, you’re Evan Buckley, right?” A short man asked, as he marched into Buck’s hospital room</p><p>”Yeah, can I help you?”</p><p>”Maybe, Dr Simms - Medical Director. I wanted to know if you’d consider a return to the OR, after all we both know how hard it’s going to be going back to firefighting after the bombing”</p><p>”I know” Buck replied, dejectedly. Before perking up “how did you know I was a doctor?”</p><p>”How do you know Einstein was a scientist...” he replied “You’re still pretty revered in neurosurgical circles Buckley and I’m going to make it plain. I will do anything to get you working in this hospital - I will give you anything you want in your benefits package”</p><p>”Okay... there’s just one thing I want. My boyfriend, his kid has CP - if he ever needs another surgery, which he probably will, I want to get my pick of any surgeon in the country to do it”</p><p>”Done”</p><p>”Then I’ll consider your offer” Buck said, holding his hand out “I promise you - I’ll give it a lot of thought and I’ll have an answer for you by the end of the month”</p><p>”I look forward to it Evan - you would be a credit to this hospital and I think we both know it” Simms said as he left.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>present:</b>
</p><p>Buck walked into the station with a sense of apprehension, he knew Bobby wanted him back, but over the last few weeks he had come to a decision about his future. And whilst the 118 would always be his family, he knew he was ready to return to his natural habitat.</p><p>”Buck! Come on up Kid, it’s good to see you walking about” Bobby called cheerily from the loft, not noticing as Buck gritted his teeth in worry.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>”So Buck - I’ve been talking to the Chief and a return to duty is going to be hard but not impossible. We have a plan set out and...”</p><p>”Bobby” Buck steeled himself “I don’t think I want to come back - I’ve received a job offer and I want to take it”</p><p>”But Buck... firefighting. You once said it was all you had?” Bobby stammered</p><p>”When I said that it was true, but it’s not true anymore. I have you and I have Eddie and I have Athena and Chim and Hen and Maddie and so many other people who are my family, who love me so I don’t need to quantify myself by this job anymore and I don’t need to use it to hide anymore either”</p><p>”Buck, you’re worrying me. Is something wrong?”</p><p>”No, just as one door in my life has closed I think it’s about time I took a step back and reopen one I thought I’d never go near again. UCLA Medical Centre are recruiting a new head of internships and attending neurosurgeon and I’ve been offered the position”</p><p>”Uhhhhhhh?”</p><p>”I’m a doctor - I came to the 118 to hide. I lost a patient on my table - David Norton, he was 13 and I had to perform an emergency Craniotomy after he sustained a severe head injury in a car accident - he didn’t make it and when I told his parents.... their whole worlds just shattered and for a long time I couldn’t forgive myself. Firefighting was my chance to reinvent myself and to do my penance but now, after all of the support you all gave me, even without knowing about that - I feel ready to go back and I <em>want </em>to go back. It’s my thing, it’s something I am very good at and it’s something where I can make a difference that not many others can, so I suppose this is me asking for your blessing to do just that” Buck finished, hoping he didn’t allow his voice to crack to much during the monologue.</p><p>”Buck” Bobby half said half sobbed “I just want you to know that you will always have a place at my station, even if you are not a firefighter anymore and if this is what you want to do with your life, then I salute you for doing something I could never be smart enough for. If this is what you want then I will back you with every fibre of my being. So if you want to return to being a swanky doctor, then you go ahead and do it - just you’d better take good care of us when we inevitably end up in hospital after doing something stupid”</p><p>”Hey, doing stupid stuff is also my thing!” Buck accused in jest, making his captain and pseudo father laugh, “but thank you, I was so worried that you’d be angry that I kept it from you. But I think I’m ready to go back and I think that I need to go back” he added honestly</p><p>”Then back you’ll go. But one last firehouse lunch as firefighter Buckley... MD?” Bobby asked with a smirk</p><p>”Sure pops” the younger man added affectionately, a weight taken off his mind.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>1 week later:</b>
</p><p>118 group chat:</p><p>[Buck] New job starts today, wish me luck 🥼. And good luck to my successor, you have big shoes to fill, but don’t worry - I failed in filling them too so you’ll be just fine 😉 🚒 </p><p>[Hen] Good luck Buckaroo, you’ll crush it!</p><p>[Chim] Very bad choice of words Henrietta, but she’s right. You’ll be great 👍 </p><p>[Bobby] Buck, you are the best firefighter I know and you are like a son to me. I just want to share with you today that wherever life takes you there will always be a Buck shaped space at our table in the 118 - good luck and most importantly of all, enjoy your new job and all the opportunities that come with it! - Bobby</p><p>[Buck] Aww, thanks Cap</p><p>[Eddie] (photo) someone looks very hot in his new white coat too😉. Might have to get myself injured on the job today...</p><p>[Buck] Don’t you dare - if any of you appear in the UCLA Emergency Room, unless it’s to drop off a patient I will revive you just to kill you</p><p>[Bosko] Dark but okay...</p><p>[Eddie] What’re you still doing on here? Not that we don’t want you or anything, but don’t you have your own fire station?</p><p>[Bosko] Yeah, according to my transfer papers it’s the 118 - good luck in your new job Buck👍 </p><p>[Buck] Thanks Lena, hope you enjoy working at the 118 - just to let you know I may already have christened what will be your seat in the back of the fire engine</p><p>[Bobby] Don’t remind me Buckley</p><p>[Chim] Yuck, didn’t need the reminder of that image!</p><p>[Hen] I second the opinions of my esteemed colleagues</p><p>[Eddie] The only times sex in the trucks was okay was when it was with me Buckley!</p><p>[Eddie] Shit, I sent that to the group chat didn’t I?</p><p>[Bobby] Times! As in <em>plural. </em>I’m having the trucks deep cleaned 🤦‍♂️ </p><p>[Chim] really didn’t need that image Diaz</p><p>[Hen] I thought better of you Diaz!</p><p>[Bosko] Seriously? How did you get away with it?</p><p>[Bobby] Enough! The next person to have sex in the trucks will have a fate worse than getting fired - that includes you Dr Buckley</p><p>[Buck] Okay guys, I have to go - look after my boo for me (photo of Eddie and Buck kissing - Eddie in his uniform and Buck in his white coat)</p><p>[Eddie] I do not need looked after!</p><p>[Buck] i dO nOt NeEd lOoKed afTeR - three words: Cut Rope and Well</p><p>[Hen] He’s got you there Diaz</p><p>[Eddie] It was a drill shaft thank you and watch yourself or I’ll keep the new stethoscope I bought you</p><p>[Buck] I’m flattered Eds, but neurosurgeons don’t use stethoscopes...</p><p>[Eddie] Yeah, well my budget didn’t stretch to an MRI scanner and knowing you, you’ll do something dumb but heroic and need it anyway</p><p>[Buck] This is true</p><p>[Hen] this is just your friendly reminder that we have all turned our phones onto silent like we always do when you two try and fail to flirt</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Buck walked into the meeting room at the hospital giggling at Hen’s comment and one of his fellow surgeons immediately spoke up</p><p>”Who’s the girlfriend”</p><p>”Boyfriend actually and it’s my old crew in the LAFD”</p><p>”Ahh, you must be doctor Buckley. Dr Natasha Wright, head of trauma - I suppose working with firefighters gave you some real trauma experience...”</p><p>”Sure did, not least when I got stuck under a ladder truck...”</p><p>“That was you!”</p><p>”Yeah” Buck replied sheepishly</p><p>”You are coming to meet my interns, I use that bombing as a case study and nobody believes you survived, let alone kept your leg”</p><p>”Well, both were just due to dumb luck. But I’m not complaining”</p><p>”Everyone, I want to introduce you to the newest member of our team, Dr Evan Buckley” Simms said as he walked into the room and dragged Buck to the font “He’ll be the new director of internships and will be an attending in our neurosurgical department”...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>